Isshushipping
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories centered around the Black/N pairing. It is safe to say that most if not all of them are going to contain sex, fetishes, and crack, so consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

And as it turns out, the first one-shot in this Isshushipping collection has very little of Black even in it. This particular story is actually N/shota!N, meaning self-cest and obviously shota. This is also set in the Harmoniashipping universe, so there are mentions of Ghetsis raping N. If you don't care for any of that, I'll be uploaded other things that don't necessarily involve this stuff. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>A Small Comfort<strong>

N lay wrapped in Black's arms, pressing his naked and sweat-soaked body as close to his lover as possible. Black was already asleep, and N was close behind him, his nerves still humming contentedly from their long evening in bed. He was so happy, now. The pain and sadness that had once made up his life seemed like a bad dream in these moments of bliss.

'If only I could have known.' N thought sleepily to himself. 'If only I could have known this pleasure, this feeling of love.' Glancing up at Black's peaceful expression, he smiled. 'If only I could have known that this boy would one day save me.'

With that wish lingering in his mind, he drifted off.

* * *

><p>When N opened his eyes, it took a moment for him to realize what was wrong with the sight before him.<p>

The cloudy sky painted on the ceiling. The toy airplane endlessly circling. These things were so familiar to him that for just a second he thought nothing of it. But then he remembered. He should not be here, in his room, in his castle, clothed and alone. He was with Black, in their bed, in the hotel room they were staying in as they journeyed.

Right?

In the next instant a terrible panic gripped him, and he wondered if perhaps it had all been a dream. Sitting up quickly as nausea sent his head spinning, he looked around frantically in the desperate hope that he would wake up and find himself with Black again.

But he did not wake up. Instead, his eyes fell upon something shocking.

Kneeling inside the circle of train tracks was a young boy with wild green hair and a golden Menger Sponge hanging around his neck. It was himself.

For several long beats, the two Ns stared at each other. Then the smaller broke the silence.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking his future self up and down in confusion. "How did you get here? Why do you look like me?"

N did not answer immediately. He was almost certainly dreaming, but it all seemed so real… What was going on?

Glancing back at his child self, N noticed the anxiousness in those familiar eyes. "Uh.. I am.. Well, I don't know how I got here, but I am you. An older you."

The younger N took this in slowly, but eventually nodded. "Ok."

Thankful that he was able to accept the situation easily, (of course he would, this was himself, after all) N stood and looked around his own room. It was just as he remembered it from this time in his life. Seven years old. The timeless days that would pass without sight or sound from another person, the toys and the math books to keep him company when he was not allowed to see his Pokemon friends. The aching loneliness he had felt would never end.

N remembered his thoughts as he had fallen asleep. Was he dreaming the realization of that wish? That he could go back and tell himself that everything would be alright, that he would be free and loved and treated with care?

Looking back at the younger one, who was still watching him, N smiled and walked over to sit with the boy.

"Now that I'm here," He said, picking up one of the wooden blocks scattered around. "Would you like me to play with you?"

Large blue-green eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mmhm."

The youthful face of his former self lit up in delight. "Yes!"

And that was how the day was spent. They played all kinds of games, although both of them were sorely unpracticed in things that involved more than one person. But since they were the same person, they were able to work in harmony.

"Do I ever become king?" The younger N inquired as they watched the toy train cruise around the track they had designed.

"Yes."

The child nodded. N remembered that at this point in time, he had not yet decided on his dream to create separate worlds for Pokemon and humans. That would not be for another year, after Ghetsis began his mission to convince N that all humans were vicious monsters.

"What's the matter?" The younger N looked up at his elder counterpart with worry when he noticed him shudder.

N tried to smile reassuringly. "It's nothing." But now that he thought of it.. N stood and went over to the back of the room where a calender was kept, each passing day marked neatly with an X. The date confirmed his suspicion. The reason his seven-year-old self still had a light in his eyes was because _that_ had not occurred, yet. But in just two days, that light would be snuffed out for years, never to be relit until Black slowly but surely coaxed it back to life.

Returning silently to the younger N's side, he watched the small boy happily begin rearranging the block tunnels and arches over the tracks. What could he possibly say to that child? How could he explain that his days of innocence were almost over? Was there any comfort he could give that would make the pain less crushing? If only there was a way to tell him that someday there would be a very special person who would teach him the true beauty of the world, that it was possible to _want_ to be touched by someone.

Without really making a conscious decision, N reached out and placed his hand on his former self's fragile back, feeling how thin and weak he was beneath the thin fabric of the shirt. The child glanced back curiously, completely unaware of what it meant to be hurt beyond just the physical.

'If only I can make you see.' N thought sadly. 'If only I could show you how wonderful it can feel.' But he could. He was here. Dream or not, he had the opportunity to do just that. Right now in this moment, he could gently and lovingly take his own virginity before his father brutally rips it away.

It would be a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

"I love you." N told himself softly.

"..What?"

Carefully he pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around the slight body. "I know that's something you don't understand yet, but I want you to know. Even though I myself am still learning, I want to relate to you this feeling I have found. Will you trust me?"

"..Of course I would trust myself.. But what are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

N leaned into the touch of the small hand that reached up to wipe away his tears. "In a few days, something bad is going to happen. And it won't end there. You will have to experience a lot of pain, for a very long time. But it _will_ stop someday. I promise it will."

"I don't understand. What kind of bad thing?"

N laid his younger self back on the floor and knelt over him. "Ghetsis is going to hurt you. It will be terrifying, and you'll think you might die. He'll tell you it's because he loves you and want you to learn of the pain humans want to inflict upon each other. He will hurt you many times in many ways, and then leave you alone to cry and bleed until you stop feeling, and stop caring."

Now the smaller N looked distressed. "I don't want that to happen.."

"I know. But you have to be strong and endure it. And someday.. Someday you will meet a very special person. Neither of you will know it at first, but he will come to love you, the way someone is supposed to be loved. And you will love him. Selflessly he shall become stronger than anyone to save you, and then one day he will take you in his arms and show you that being loved doesn't have to hurt. It can feel better than anything. But you.. you shouldn't have to wait for him to understand that."

N leaned down close to the troubled child's face and smiled. "That's why I'm going to show you now. So no matter how horrible it is, you can remember this moment and know that it's only a matter of time before you can be with him the same way."

"What are you going to do..?"

"It'll be strange at first, but just relax and it will feel very good." N slid his hand up beneath the boy's shirt and brushed a light caress across his chest. Slowly his fingers drifted to one small nipple and began gently teasing it. The younger N blushed, but did not protest.

Pushing up the fabric, N tended to the other bright pink bud with his mouth, earning him a gasp from his former self. After blowing cool air on the sensitive, wet nipple, he switched to the other and did the same. Then, rolling them both between his fingers, he moved up to kiss the boy whose breath was quickening.

Softly he massaged the other's lips with his own before slipping his tongue inside. The younger N made a sound, his hands coming up to hold onto the elder's shirt as he tried to grow accustomed to the odd sensation. Coming up for air at last, N moved to spread kisses along the boy's slender neck, looking for the weak spots Black had taken such care to find. When the youth began to whimper, tilting his head to give better access, N pulled off his shorts and underwear.

Leaning back, he moved closer as he parted slender legs and draped them around his waist.

"Now what?" The younger N asked, face flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly.

The older N slid his hands up the soft insides of the other's thighs. "Now I'm going to really make you feel good." With the tip of one finger he began to stroke his former self's small cock, then he took it in his hand and coaxed it to life.

The younger N began to shake, his cheeks growing a darker shade of red as he watched the elder's ministrations. Biting his lip, he moaned slightly, hips raising of their own accord as his inexperienced body sought more.

N could not help but smile at the sight as heat began to pool between his own legs. "Feels strange, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't worry. This is natural. Just let yourself be taken by it." He rubbed his thumb over the tip, spreading the leaking precum down around the throbbing shaft to make it more comfortable as he sped up his movements.

The younger N was gasping now, his hands clutching his hiked-up shirt, needing to hold onto something as he was swept away. N wrapped his free arm around the boy and held him supportively as his back arched off the floor and he cried out. Cupping his hand around the head to catch the younger's release, N murmured soothing words into the other's ear, guiding him through his climax. When the small, trembling body beneath him went limp, N sat up again to observe his spent younger self with tender pride.

"Is.. is that it..?" The panting boy asked in a dazed voice.

"No." N replied, coating his fingers in the warm, white liquid trickling down between the other's legs. "That's only the beginning. Just relax, now. This will be uncomfortable for a little bit."

The younger's eyes widened slightly when he felt a gentle prodding at his entrance. But the elder N continued to smile reassuringly, so he made an effort to do as the other instructed. A long finger slid inside him, probing the tight tunnel slowly. The small N whimpered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Does that hurt?" The other N asked gently.

The boy shook his head. "Not really… It's just.. weird.. AH!" He started when something like an electric spark rushed through him.

Knowing he had found the right place, N continued to stimulate that same spot as he pushed in another finger.

Caught between pleasure and pain, the smaller N's head tossed back and forth, his soft cries growing louder when the other started stroking his cock again.

"Just in case," N said, hoping that he was being heard. "You should do this with yourself every day. There's no knowing when he might come for you, and it makes it a bit easier if you're prepared."

The younger N nodded, beyond words as he was already rising back to that moment of mindlessness. Adding a third finger, N reached down and undid his pants. Once he felt that the boy was loose enough, he rubbed the rest of the cum on his hand over his own aching manhood.

"Are you ready?" He asked, slightly breathless. The very idea of doing this with his much younger self -of taking his own virginity like this- was truly bizarre. But he had to do it. He wanted to do it.

"For wha-" The smaller N stopped when he opened his eyes and noticed his future self's cock and made the connection himself. Face flushing even deeper red, he looked up uncertainly. "Will it fit..?"

"Just stay relaxed and it will." N pulled the other's slim hips up and positioned himself. He had never actually been on the giving end of sex before, and honestly was not entirely sure if it was as simple as it seemed, but he would just have to rely on instinct. Slowly and carefully, he pushed inside, gasping when pleasure washed over him. Making sure to move just a little at a time, he finally made it all the way in and stopped, groaning at the tight warmth surrounding him.

Below, the younger N was trying very hard to remain still and grow accustomed to feeling of the large, hot hardness that had gone in so deep. Tears spilled freely from his glazed eyes, although more out of reflex than actual pain.

"Are you alright?" The elder N asked when he had control of his voice again.

The smaller one nodded and reached out to take hold of the other's shoulders when that pressing heat receded slightly before returning. N braced himself on his arms as he rocked his hips, slowly and shallowly at first. After trying a few different angles, he felt the younger N beneath him buck when that particular spot was found again and made sure to keep rubbing against it as he returned to stroking the boy's throbbing cock. Picking up the pace, the older N finally let himself go and gave in to the pleasure they both now shared.

Two versions of the same voice, one adult and one child, reverberated around the deceptively pleasant room. Passion had completely taken over their writhing bodies, consuming all thought processes in their minds that in all other circumstances never rested. Their dance was inelegant and juvenile, even on the part of the one who had so much unwanted experience, but that did not matter to either of them. It was pure need. N desperately pounded into his younger self, craving the small body seemingly intent on consuming him. Beneath him, the other innocently begged for more, no longer in control of himself and too overcome with sensation to care. In his inhibition he braced his small feet on the floor to gain more leverage as he eagerly thrust back against the elder, having come to love the feeling of the burning rod inside him.

Then almost unexpectedly they tumbled off the proverbial edge, crying out together and freezing as their already addled brains were wiped blank. After a moment like that, they fell as if boneless back to the floor in a panting heap.

Their limbs tightly entwined, the two Ns lay there for a while as they caught their breaths.

"Don't forget this." The elder N murmured. "And don't forget that you _will_ meet the one who loves you more than anything one day."

"I won't.." The younger N replied with a yawn. "I promise.."

Smiling, N pulled his former self closer and shut his eyes.

_If it can be like this, then…_

* * *

><p>Black stood nervously in front of N, who had only just returned from his month-long flight around the world after their final battle.<p>

"The thing is.." He said slowly. But if he did not say it now, then he might not have the chance to again if N decided to leave once more. "I.. I'm in love with you.. Um.. You don't have to.. do anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel.."

Because he had been staring at the ground, Black was taken by surprise when N suddenly stepped forward and lifted his face up. For a moment the brunet was captured in the beautiful blue-green eyes of the young man who had captured his heart, then his own chocolate eyes closed as N leaned down to kiss him.

When they parted, N wrapped his arms around the short trainer. "So it really is you." He whispered. "I had hoped.. No. I knew from the very first moment that you were the one. A part of me was just afraid to believe it."

"Wh..what are you talking about..?" Black asked, startled but pleased by this unexpected affection.

"A long time ago, someone told me that one day I would meet a very special person who would love me. I waited.. for years and years I waited for this.. I wanted so much for it to be you, and I was right." N tightened his grasp, pulling the teenager as close as possible until they could feel the fluttering of each other's hearts. "I'm so happy.. Black.. I'm so happy..!"

Black returned the embrace wholeheartedly. He could not fathom how someone could have predicted this, but that hardly mattered. What did matter was that N felt the same way, and from now until forever, they would never be apart.


	2. Chapter 2

So on tumblr the other night I did this thing where my friends send me either a word or a kink as a prompt and I write a short smutfic including whatever it is. Just figured I'd put them here to hold you all over until I can finish the longer Isshushipping fics I'm working on. I hope you enjoy, because I sure as hell did. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Double Penetration<strong>

If asked, even N with his perfect and analytical memory could not at that moment explain how he came to be in this situation. All he knew was that he was pressed between Black and his alter-ego Kcalb, both of whom were obviously intent upon melting his very bones.

Black ravished his mouth like a starving man, his hands busily ridding N and himself of clothes, while behind him Kcalb helped as he spread nibbling kisses across his neck and shoulders. At some point they ended up on the bed, and by that time N had forgotten that he should probably be questioning this whole scenario.

Through his haze of pleasure, he got the feeling that Black and Kcalb were having a rather hostile stare-down which he was quite literally in the middle of, but their hands continued touching him in all the right ways, so he could not be bothered to care about anything else.

Kcalb's fingers were already inside him, stretching and pressing with his usual forcefulness which N had by now grown used to. Black however, was slowly stroking his cock, always gentle and considerate. In the wake of this dual attack, N was helpless to do anything but cling to Black, lean against Kcalb, and hope that his moaning would keep them focused on something other than quarreling.

Whatever wordless argument they had had seemed to come to a conclusion of some sort, because Black rather insistently pulled N's hips towards himself and thrust inside.

N cried out, one arm reaching back to hold onto Kcalb as Black moved with long, deep strokes, obviously intent upon drawing out the experience as long as possible.

But then N felt Kcalb's hardness pressing against his filled entrance. At first he thought it was some form of threat directed towards Black, a moment later, however, Kcalb began to push inside.

"Ah..! AH..!" N opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were cries of surprise and pain.

"You're hurting him." Black growled.

"Not terribly." Kcalb returned smoothly, not for a moment backing down in his advance deeper into N.

'They'll split me in two..!' N thought wildly, but at the same time it was amazing, to feel them both at once. His cries only grew louder as the two gave one more push simultaneously and settled themselves fully inside.

Gasping raggedly for breath through clenched teeth, N held onto them for dear life as he fought to adjust to the new experience, because they obviously were not going to stop with just this. Still, they gave him time, lovingly caressing his skin and murmuring words of encouragement and praise until he was able to relax.

At his unsteady nod, the two began to slowly move against each other, so that N was completely filled at all times with at least one of them. He was crying weakly now, almost wishing they would cease their maddening touches on his throbbing cock so he could focus on coping with them both. But instead they did their very best to make him a mindless wreck, and were doing a very good job of it.

Before long, N had collapsed, held up only because he was pressed so tightly between them. He was barely able to muster even the reflex action of sobbing as his senses were bombarded from all sides and angles.

"I can't.." He whimpered through his own labored panting. "It's too much.."

Answering his pleas, the two shifted his hips to further accommodate them both and doubled their efforts. N's head snapped back and he cried out again, wondering how they could manage to get even deeper. In front and behind Black and Kcalb groaned loudly as they came, and just like that it was the feeling of his insides being flooded which sent him into his own climax.

The three fell into a heap onto the bed, still holding each other stiflingly close. Just before falling into an exhausted slumber, N could not help but hope that his two lovers could find themselves in separate bodies more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Incest (this is Harmoniashipping but whatever)<strong>

Ghetsis said nothing as he walked into N's room. In turn, nothing was said to him, his teenage son automatically getting up and slipping out of his clothes. After this many years, it was practically a ritual.

Ghetsis sat down on the makeshift bed of cushions laid out on the skateboard ramp and waited. His remaining eye took in the thin and pale body of the boy now coming over to lay naked beside him. Bruises old and new marred his skin which had gone untouched by sunlight for the many months since he had last been allowed outside. Ghetsis reached out his hand and traced them slowly, admiring the dark and swollen flesh. N flinched very slightly, but other than that gave no sign he was even paying attention. How long had it been since he had stopped reacting to the things that were done to him? When was the last time Ghetsis had heard him scream, or beg, or question the purpose of his punishments? The hopeless submission was wonderful, but he missed the sound of the boy's voice, the friction of his feeble struggles.

As Ghetsis moved closer, N obediently pulled up his legs. Shifting his clothing out of the way, the Sage pondered what he could do to make this lifeless creature respond the way he used to. Pain and verbal abuse no longer did it, and threats of worse punishment were taken in stride, so what else was there?

Ghetsis continued to think about it as he pushed inside N's complacent body, receiving only silent tears and a hitched breath. Every day he became more like his mother, with the expressionless face and empty eyes. It took giving birth to him to put a light back in her face, so what could Ghetsis do to bring about a similar response in her son?

The Sage dug his fingers into N's waist hard enough to leave more bruises behind, but his efforts were met with not so much as a blink. Frustrated, Ghetsis sped up his movements, deciding to focus on what pleasure he could derive now and work on the problem afterwards. It was not hard to do, because doll-like though he was, N could make anyone lust for him, a whore angel.

Groaning with release, Ghetsis took a moment to compose himself before getting up. He paused at the door, glancing back at N who looked as though he was falling asleep.

Soon enough N would fulfill his purpose, and then he would understand how his father had lied and used him. That moment will undoubtedly shatter the shell of nothingness he had built around himself, and his emotions shall come flooding back out in despair.

Ghetsis very much looked forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Rimjob<strong>

"AH! B-Black..! Don't..!" N writhed against his lover's firm grip as he felt that devilish tongue roam ever lower between his legs, before coming to tease his entrance. Circling, pressing almost hard enough to breach the tight ring of muscle, but just not quite. It was enough to leave N a sobbing mess of need and embarrassment.

Dark chocolate eyes watched him hungrily, and N was too entranced by the sight to look away as Black slowly pushed his tongue inside.

"Aahh.." N moaned, clutching the pillow beneath his head. It was so wrong yet so wonderful. He wanted to keep protesting, but somehow what came out of his mouth was quite the opposite. "M-more.. More..!"

A brief grin flashed across Black's face before he complied, pressing in as deep as he could, eagerly coaxing more passionate sounds from N. Lifting one hand from where he was holding up N's slim waist, he pumped the other's cock in tandem with the rhythm of his tongue.

N's face was completely flushed, and tears had gathered in his eyes, but he was fighting a losing battle. In moments he was lost, a gasping heap of pleasure as he sailed over the edge, screaming Black's name in abandon.

When he finally came back down, Black was smiling at him with the same pride he always displayed when he was able to create such a reaction in N.

"Th..that.." The green-haired beauty tried and failed to communicate his flustered emotions.

"That, we'll have to do again." Black took the liberty of finishing the sentence his own way.

Wailing, N turned to hide his face in the pillow.

But he really hoped that they would.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Rapture<strong>

They were a sweaty, tangled mess on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets they were too preoccupied to get rid of. The heat and humidity of the summer day had been enough to quell their usual lust, but now at last the cruel sun had set, and in an instant they had been upon each other as though separated for months.

"Black.." N moaned. "Please.. I can't wait.. any longer.."

Needing no more persuasion, Black shifted even closer, reveling in the sensation of their hot, soaked skin rubbing together. He moaned in _rapture_ as he at long last sank into N, his pleased and wordless sentiments echoed by the panting young man beneath him.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: !poop<strong>

Black wrinkled his nose. "N, why do you stink?"

"Well, it was cold, so I got some of our Darumaka's-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Black sighed. "Just because their crap can be used as pocket-warmers, does not mean that they should be. Just turn up the heat or something. Now come on, you're taking a shower before anything else."

"But I didn't get any on my skin.."

"I don't care. And you're doing the laundry, by the way."

Once in the bathroom, Black started running the water and stuck around to make sure that his sometimes-quite-defiant lover did as he was told.

Pouting slightly, N began pulling off his clothes. "Darumakas are very sanitary creatures, Black." He muttered.

"But their crap still smells." The trainer was starting to get a bit distracted as he observed N, now naked, climb into the shower. Making up his mind, he disrobed as well and joined him.

"Black?" N inquired curiously. However, instead of getting an answer, his cheeks flushed when Black's hands began roaming his body. "Y-you always..!"

"I have to get you properly soaped-up, don't I?" Black purred.

"You're not even using so- ah! N-not there..! Wait, I..! Mm.."

In the end, N still had to do the laundry.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Watermelon<strong>

Too much. It was just too much.

Black watched belatedly as N nearly devoured the very first piece of watermelon he had ever tasted. It was a sweltering summer, and the two sat together on their back porch, enjoying the shade and the watermelon Black had bought. Except now Black could not even think about touching his, because watching N's reaction was nothing short of priceless.

"It's good, huh." Black commented slowly as his eyes followed the juice trickling over N's chin and down his neck.

"It's wonderful!" N exclaimed before sinking his teeth into another bite.

Black could take no more. Leaning forward, he let his tongue lap up the escaped droplets.

"..Black? You're gonna make me drop..! Oh.." N moaned in disappointment as the chunk of watermelon he had been holding slipped from his fingers and fell onto his lap. "Ah! Wait, Black! D-don't lick there-!"

The rest of the watermelon went forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some kinky Harmoniashipping as requested by my perverted tumblr pals~ This is for you, my dears~

Ok, so this takes place later on the day of the ferriswheel incident. There's quite a few hints at a growing Black/N thing, (because there must always be Isshushipping in my fics. Ohohohoho~) but then Ghetsis turns it into the perfect excuse to psychologically and physically torture N. _Then_ rape happens. This is not a happy story, folks.

* * *

><p>N sat alone in his hotel room, lost in thought. He had failed to defeat Black once again, but not only that, he had told the young trainer his true identity as Team Plasma's King, even though the plan was to keep that a secret until he became Champion.<p>

Despite his reservations, he honestly wanted to be Black's friend, although he could not put into words why. And growing up, the Pokemon who raised him said that friendship required trust, and to gain trust, one must be honest. So N had told him, not really knowing what to expect. Black had been shocked, but to N's surprise and bewilderment, he seemed to be under the impression that N was being used and lied to.

_"Team Plasma doesn't care at all about Pokemon!"_ Black had said fiercely after brushing off N's confession as though it was inconsequential. _"Whatever you think it is, you're being deceived by your own minions! And that Ghetsis person is trouble, I know it. You should-"_ At that point, N had cut him off. Black obviously did not understand the situation. He could not let himself be swayed by that boy's earnest expression. Ghetsis was helping him realize his dream. That was the truth.

N was so distracted that he did not hear the door open and close, nor the approach of heavy footsteps, leaving him completely unprepared for the quick blow to his face that sent him falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

Stunned, N looked up to see his father towering over him. Recognizing the displeasure in the man's single scarlet eye, N shuddered and tried to distract himself from his own fear by working to stem the trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"So you lost again, did you?" Ghetsis said, his voice like the calm before a storm. "Would you care to explain to me why the only person you, the King of Team Plasma, have been unable to crush is a simple peasant boy?"

"I don't know." N answered softly, honestly. It baffled him, as well. Why was Black so much stronger than him, when according to every calculation they should at the most be equal? What was it about Black that turned the tables so effectively?

"You don't know." Ghetsis repeated scornfully. "And not only do you _not know_, you went and told him who you were. What on Earth could have possessed you to do such a thing. Why would you endanger your mission like that? What if he told the authorities, N? Did you ever even _think_?"

"Black wouldn't.. He wouldn't do that." N yelped when Ghetsis kicked him in the ribs and automatically curled up in a protective ball on the floor.

"What has gotten into you, N? Why have you developed such an infatuation with that boy? With a _human_?"

This puzzled N most of all, but even if he tried to explain it to his father, his sheer confusion would only make matters worse. So he kept quiet and hoped Ghetsis would become too frustrated to hurt him much more.

Unfortunately, Ghetsis was not in a lenient mood. His foot came down hard on N's side again, who cried out as he felt his ribs creak and threaten to snap like twigs.

"Be quiet." The man snapped. "Do you want people to hear you in such a disgraceful state?" Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of his son's hair and pulled him up. "Are you so easily corrupted that just this much exposure to the outside world has already made you forget the true nature of humans? Has one boy managed to start unraveling everything I've worked so hard to teach you? You disappoint me so."

"I'm sorry.." N whimpered.

"You think a weak apology will help? You should know what's coming, now undress and sit down."

Realizing that it was a bad idea to resist, N obeyed, pulling off his clothes and jewelry before sitting on the edge of the bed. Ghetsis regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before picking up N's boxers and unceremoniously stuffing the thin fabric into the young man's mouth. "Because even if I tell you to, you just can never be quiet."

Feeling oddly grateful for the cloth he could bite down on, N made a futile attempt to calm his racing heart as he watched Ghetsis take his favorite tool of punishment out from beneath his robes. It was a long, black riding crop, one which N was very familiar with. His pale body was still criss-crossed with bruises from all the previous times he had lost to Black. But he did not blame the trainer, nor even himself. N was used to this abuse, it was not like he was receiving any worse treatment than he had endured all his life for less reasons than this. Deep in his heart, he felt that Black was something special, a crucial variable needed for him to solve the unsolvable formula. He was worth this pain.

Even with that in mind, though, N could not help the pitiful whimper the rose to the back of his throat as Ghetsis thoughtfully trailed the leather at the end of the crop across his swollen and discoloured skin. His eyes shut tightly when he felt it wander down between his legs, and he could only pray his father did not decide to strike him there.

To N's relief, the teasing, tormenting touches stopped, and he took a moment to breathe deeply before the first blow caused pain to bloom across his chest. N clenched his boxers between his teeth and held onto the blanket beneath him as the hotel room was filled with muffled screams and the sickening sound of the hard whip slapping against his skin. Tears streamed down his face, but he did not move an inch, nor make any attempt to shield himself from the attack. Such defensive reactions only angered Ghetsis, and made him strike harder.

His shoulders, chest, ribs, stomach; more bright red lines appeared on him, layering over the older ones and reopening scabs from when the crop occasionally broke his skin. N kept his eyes shut, fearing the look of enjoyment that would probably be on his father's face. He wanted to believe what Ghetsis said when he told him countless times that this was all a necessary evil committed for N's sake in the long-run, not something he did for his own pleasure.

The beating paused for a moment. "Spread your legs," was the short order given.

Shaking terribly from pain and fear, N parted his weak legs. The crop then began to crack against the inside of his thighs, causing N's head to snap back with even louder cries of agony. His toes dug into the carpet and his jaw creaked from the pressure he exerted to bite the gag in his mouth. Was that sweat or blood running down his legs? His mind faded in and out, and he wondered if he would be granted the release of unconsciousness. After so many years of this treatment, he had developed a significant tolerance to pain; it took much more for him to black out than any normal person, but his body was still frail and defenseless.

Ghetsis watched his son struggle against the urge to writhe in pain as he was struck repeatedly. The blood and bruises welling up across that long, supple figure were driving him mad. He wanted to see more, to cause even more pain in as many ways as possible. The agony on that youthful face, the muffled cries, the way he did not even have to be restrained before he accepted anything he was given. Those lovely, smooth thighs which so often wrapped snugly around his waist were being ruined, but that was alright. Just like always, they would heal, and then he could have the pleasure of doing it over again. Perhaps by that time his plan would be complete, and N would have no more use but to give his entire being to his father's pleasure. Yes, the moment his son successfully rids the world of Pokemon, he will be able to at last drop his facade as a parent and make sure N's very existence revolved solely around that which he is truly _perfect_ for.

Just so long as that boy did not get in the way..

It infuriated Ghetsis that an insignificant urchin could cause such a stir in N's resolve. After being conditioned for a hatred and distrust of humans his entire life, how was it even possible that a _trainer_ no less was able to wheedle his way past everything Ghetsis had firmly planted into his son's innocent mind? Once the world was his, the first thing he would have to do is tear that boy apart at the atomic level, preferably after much _education_.

This thought made Ghetsis feel much better, and with one last blow to N's side, he ceased. Almost instantly he collapsed back on the bed, battered chest heaving as he fought for air. Ghetsis set the riding crop aside and pulled off his outer layer of robes before sitting down. Catching his own breath for a long moment, he waited until N's ragged gasps calmed into shuddering pants before speaking.

"N, I'm thirsty."

Slowly N responded, pulling the gag from his mouth and gingerly sliding off the bed. He seemed to be unable to walk at the moment, so instead he crawled over to the dresser where the small refrigerator was kept.

"A fine sight you make." Ghetsis grunted, torn between amusement and disgust. N flinched, but continued his valiant attempt to keep his hands steady enough to poor a glass of water. "What would that boy think of you, I wonder? If he saw you like this." Some water splashed onto the floor. Ghetsis smirked. "What would he do if he knew what you hide beneath your clothes, the things you do behind closed doors."

"I don't know." N replied softly.

"Perhaps we should tell him, then."

The pitcher fell to the floor as N spun around to gape at his father in horror. "No, please! Please don't tell him!"

"Why not? Didn't you tell him your identity because you trusted him and wanted to be honest? Yes of course I know what you were thinking. Foolish creature. And you spilled all the water."

Shuddering, N looked down. "Please don't tell Black." He whispered.

"Are you ashamed? I am teaching you, N. Everything I do is out of kindness, so why would you feel shame?"

"It is unbefitting of a king.."

The corner of Ghetsis's lips curled upwards. "A fine answer. But you are still not yet ready to be a true king. You must first conquer your kingdom."

"I understand."

"Good. Now come here and take care of this, if you can't so much as pour me some water."

N crawled back over to kneel between Ghetsis's legs. Without a word he undid the man's garments and freed his erection, stroking it with practiced ease before taking the head into his mouth.

Ghetsis groaned softly. As much as he wanted to see N's devastation if he told that boy what went on between them, it was just as amusing to see how easily he could hold the threat over his head. Eventually he would have to crush whatever feelings N might harbor for the trainer, but that in itself was something to look forward to.

Without hesitation, N sucked devotedly, taking Ghetsis all the way into his throat. "You're quite eager, N. Wanting to change the subject? Or perhaps you aim to please me so thoroughly that I will decide to leave the boy alone? That's not a bad plan." Taking hold on N's hair, he pulled his head back sharply until he could look into glassy blue-green eyes. "Get on the bed."

Defeated, N climbed back onto the bed and laid down on his stomach. Ghetsis joined him after removing a few more items of clothing, grabbing N's boxers again as he moved up behind his son. Understanding what was expected of him when the garment was tossed onto his face, N put it back into his mouth. Satisfied and yet slightly disappointed that the screams he was about to rip from the young man anew would be sufficiently stifled, Ghetsis pulled N up to his knees. On a second thought, he also grabbed those frail wrists, faintly scarred from the shackles he had occasionally put N in when he was in need of a more severe lesson, and held them in one hand, forcing N's arms to fold painfully behind his back. Yes, this was better. No matter how submissive and willing N always was, Ghetsis did enjoy making him feel as helpless and dehumanized as possible.

N was already whimpering, though he was trying hard to keep quiet. With his free hand, Ghetsis squeezed N's heavily bruised hip roughly, tilting him to a better angle as he kneed N's legs apart. Then he thrust inside, letting his eye slip shut in rapture as the tight young body constricted him.

Without waiting for N to adjust, Ghetsis began pounding into him, reveling in the gradually building slickness of blood which eased his movements. Now that he considered it, Ghetsis rather liked having N gagged like this. The boy was usually such a loud and shrill screamer that it could be quite distracting, but these muffled wails were surprisingly arousing.

Because this was a punishment more than anything, Ghetsis let himself enjoy being as brutal as he desired, caring nothing for his tortured child. N was nothing but a living doll to him, a tool for his schemes and amusement. Perhaps in some way deep down N knew this, but where it mattered he was completely blind, allowing himself to be led by the nose without even realizing it.

All things considered, Ghetsis prided himself for doing such a good job in moulding this puppet of his.

As pride and self-satisfaction warmed his blood, the Sage wrenched N's arms up into an even more painful position and felt his whole body tense up. N was too exhausted to cry or even scream at this point, with only strangled groans escaping him. He was probably barely conscious, but that was fine. Ghetsis was close to release, and he had forced enough reactions from N already. Thrusting in one last time, Ghetsis buried himself as deep as he could go and climaxed, loving the warm burst of liquid that spilled around his cock.

Breathing heavily, he released N and pulled away, smirking at the limp way the broken young man collapsed, his arms slowly twisting back around. Blood and cum mixed together leaked from his abused passage, further staining his skin and the bed beneath. He had probably gone a bit too far, Ghetsis mused as he retrieved his clothes. N's physical condition now might slow his progress through the Pokemon League. It could not be helped, though. The child had to learn somehow.

"I expect you to defeat the next gym by the end of the week." Ghetsis informed his son. He received no reply, but from the way N was shivering, he knew he was still awake. With one last glance over that exquisitely battered form, Ghetsis departed.

Hearing the door shut and footsteps fading away, N pulled the gag from his mouth and wondered if it would be worth it to try to find a more comfortable position to lay. With the shape he was in, though, such a thing was probably impossible. Closing his eyes, N tried to fall asleep, to forget the pain, to at least think about something else.

He thought of Black. What was he doing right now? When would their paths cross again? Was he still becoming stronger as N lay here uselessly? And the worst:-

What _would_ Black think if he knew about this? If he could see the scars and the bruises, what would his reaction be? What if he had walked in just then to find Ghetsis punishing him? Would he have saved him?

N pressed his face into the pillow. No. It was wrong to think that way. N did not need to be rescued. Ghetsis loved him and wanted him to be perfect. That was why he did these things.

But Black still invaded his mind. Haunted him, almost. Maybe someday, when his dreams were realized, he could have Black all to himself. The boy would no longer be a trainer, so N would not have to feel guilty for wanting to be his friend. Ghetsis's lessons would be finished by then as well, for he will have fulfilled his life's purpose and become a true king. N and Black could be together without pain or sadness forever.

Smiling slightly at the thought, N slipped into oblivion. Once he defeats the Pokemon League, everything will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

More kinky Harmoniashipping, as requested by Ginny~

This contains Stockholm syndrome, bathtub sex, biting, and drowning fetish (though no death). Starts off with some Isshushipping as well, because you know by now that that's how I roll XD

* * *

><p><strong>Black's POV<strong>

I sighed contentedly as I leaned against N. We had just gotten into the bathtub together, and I was more than enjoying how close we had to be to fit, inadvertently pressed into an intimate position. N was relaxed in my embrace, absently playing with the mass of bubbles I had added for him. Smiling at the sight of him, I let my hands run up and down his sides, loving his soft, smooth skin. Could I wait to taste him until we got to bed? It was becoming increasingly hard to resist.

"N.." I murmured, kissing his neck. "I want you.."

He looked up at me with innocent eyes. "What?"

Grinning, I leaned forward more until he was laying back against the tub and I was kneeling over him. I kissed his lips, swallowing his hesitant mumbles as I gently stroked his thighs.

"The bathtub isn't.." He began, shifting nervously.

"Hm..?" I looked up briefly from where I had taken to nibbling his collarbone.

"I-I mean.." N shook his head. "No.. It's ok."

I frowned in confusion. He had been acting strangely ever since I had suggested we bathe together, but getting him to open up and tell me what was wrong on these occasions was like pulling out teeth, and more often than not, it was especially painful for N.

Deciding to proceed with care, I held him close to me and rubbed our bodies together. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I took that as consent to continue. Burying my face in his neck, my fingers probed his entrance. It was not long ago that we had our last round, so it took only a few moments before he was ready. N clung to me as I tilted his hips up and slid inside.

Sex with N was always amazing, but feeling the water swirling around me only added to the overload of sensations. I pulled us lower into the water, needing more. N's fingers were digging into my back, but I have to admit I like that, and the sounds he was making echoed through the small bathroom, driving me wild. I think water might be getting on the floor..

I'm not sure how I managed to decipher it through the rest of the noise and his own choked voice, but somewhere in the back of my mind where I was not bent upon making love to him I felt there was something wrong, and then I heard his feverish words.

"I'mscaredI'mscaredI'mscaredI'm-"

Blinking in surprise, I wondered if I was hearing correctly. I tried to pull back to look at him, but he was holding on so tightly I could barely move. "N? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry.." He sobbed. "I'm sorry! Just please.. pleasepleasepleaseplease.."

"'Please' what? N, tell me!" My attempts to pry him away were useless. He was holding onto me as if for dear life.

"Don't push me under! Pleasepleaseplease, I can't! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

I stared at the wall blankly for a moment. "..Push you.. under? N, what are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

N shook his head. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

Finally I was able to push him back enough to see his face. His eyes were shut tightly, but tears still escaped en masse. "N, please calm down. You know I would never do something so cruel.." As I said this, I realized. This must have something to do with his past. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. It was not the first time he experienced a flashback like this, and that gave me all the more reason to kick myself for not realizing his emotional state sooner.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, pulling away and setting him down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Stupid. Of course I knew why. N still could not fathom being able to turn down sex, and that I would accept his wishes. No matter how many times I assured him that he had a choice in the matter, it was no good.

Shuddering as he tried to stop crying, N said nothing and refused to look up at me.

Mentally cursing myself, I pulled the plug from the drain and climbed out. After drying myself off, I helped N up and dried him as well before carrying him to our bed. Laying us both down, I waited patiently for his hitched breathing to even out. I could tell from his body's stiffness that he expected me to pick up where I left off, but I remained still. With N, actions spoke far louder than words.

After a while, he curled up against me and I held him close. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Hush. Don't apologise anymore. ..Do you want to tell me about it?" Mostly because I never wanted to do anything that struck bad memories, I have often asked N to talk about his childhood and the things Ghetsis did to him. It seemed to help him to have someone to confide in as well, so even though hearing these stories was more painful to me than anything I could have imagined, I always listened without a word.

N was quiet for a few moments, but then he nodded slowly and began to speak.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis turned the polished golden handles of his large, footed bathtub's faucet, testing the heated water that poured out. Satisfied with the temperature, he then added some bath salts and other such things that filled the large marble room with a soft, sweet scent.<p>

Dressed only in his silken bathrobe, Ghetsis leaned against the side of the tub and waited patiently for N to arrive. Not long before, he had made sure to tell his young son to join him in his chambers, a request sure to confuse him. When Ghetsis wanted anything to do with N, it usually took place in the boy's room where he would not have to be troubled with waiting for the maids to clean whatever mess N caused. But tonight he decided otherwise.

The bathtub was full now, and as Ghetsis shut off the water, a timid knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Ghetsis said, turning to see the lanky, wild-haired boy slip inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

Ghetsis only stared at his son with a condescending expression. N looked down at the floor, already understanding the reason he was called upon.

Without warning, Ghetsis's hand shot out and tangled in N's hair. Jerking him forward, he used the momentum to shove N's entire torso into the full bathtub. Firmly holding the boy beneath the water, Ghetsis stared down at him coldly as he struggled wildly, arms and legs flailing without anything in reach to help him. Water splashed everywhere, spilling onto the floor and soaking them both. Ghetsis could feel N's heart pounding through his small back as he waited for the moment when his lungs would give in. Pulling down the boy's pants with his free hand, he caressed the smooth skin of his backside, smirking at the way it made N struggle more frantically.

"Do you feel how I hold everything of you in my hands, N?" Ghetsis said softly, even though he would not be heard. "You are worth only what I want of you. I created you, and I can destroy you just as easily."

When he knew N was reaching his limit, Ghetsis pulled away and stood back to watch N burst up to the surface, coughing and sobbing raggedly. Collapsing to the floor of the bathroom, N's body shuddered and heaved as he coughed up water. Drenched, his white turtleneck -now the only thing he was wearing- was rendered quite useless as it defined every last curve of his body, and Ghetsis took this moment to admire his son.

N was thirteen now. His childish curves were beginning to smooth out, and already he was entering a startling growth spurt. However, even though he was physically growing up, he would always be an innocent on the inside, no matter how Ghetsis violated him. It was wonderful.

Ghetsis let his eye leisurely wander his son's huddled form, taking in all the ways it was maturing. Then he noticed that N was watching him through his dripping bangs; terror, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes.

"Get in." Ghetsis nodded to the tub.

N cringed back, obviously expecting to be pushed under again if he obeyed. Continuing to stare a hole through his son, Ghetsis pulled off his wet robe and stepped into the water. Sitting down, he need only to give N a dark look of warning before the boy quickly climbed in after him.

Guiding N into his lap, he ignored his own erection and instead reflected upon how good it felt to have his son so completely at his mercy. N sat meekly on his father, still breathing hard and shivering. He seemed not to care about the lewd position he was in, with the clinging white shirt too short to cover him decently and his legs hanging open around the older man's waist. Ghetsis considered lecturing him about it, but decided not to get distracted from his purpose.

Reaching out, he trailed the tips of his fingers over N's face and neck, resisting the urge to smile at the minute way the boy flinched at the touches. Placing his hands on N's small shoulders, he began slowly pushing him back towards the water.

"No, please..!" N's body tensed up in resistance, new tears gathering in his eyes. "Please not again..!"

"I won't kill you." Ghetsis stated calmly. "You just have to learn to trust me. Don't struggle this time or I will let your lungs fill up before releasing you." Submerging N once more, he nodded to himself as N only shuddered and clung to his wrists.

When he pulled N up to the surface, the boy gasped and began crying again. He did not wait long before pushing him under, loving the strange rush it gave him. For several more times this process continued, until at last N stopped crying, his body pliant and his eyes completely blank.

Satisfied that he had N where he wanted him, Ghetsis lay back in the tub and said nothing as N spat up water then rested on his chest, exhausted and numb. Training him was so easy. No matter what he did to N, it would only take a few times before he would come to accept it, another wall built up between his heart and the outside world. That was how to keep him pure, and in every way possible Ghetsis would repeat this process until his future king was detached from any and all situations that could distract him from his destiny.

So now with the canvas he had washed clean, it was time to start training those new hormones.

Running his hands along N's smooth body, Ghetsis set about the task of pulling his son back from the emotional "panic room" his mind always fled to during these lessons. Raising goosebumps along pale skin, Ghetsis brushed his lips down N's slender neck, pushing aside the shirt to reach more. When he felt a slight shift and the hitch of his breath, Ghetsis bit down hard through the fabric. N yelped softly, but did not move away as his father continued dragging teeth along his shoulder, biting wherever he cared to leave marks.

Leaning back, Ghetsis examined N's face, flushed from all the recent events and growing even darker now. "Look at me."

Blue-green eyes opened and met his father's single crimson one. The boy's awareness was already returning, Ghetsis could see, but they were still devoid of fear and other undesirable emotions, just hopeless acceptance.

Pleased with this result, Ghetsis nodded to him, needing no other communication. Understanding what was expected of him, N sat up and reached around for Ghetsis's cock, aligning it with his entrance and taking it inside.

His slender legs shaking from the pain, N bit his lip as he began moving up and down, rocking his hips the way he knew Ghetsis liked it. His innocent attempts were lost on the older man, however.

"If I'm going to be kind and let you set the pace, you could at least put some effort into this, N." Ghetsis said darkly.

N looked up, startled. Turning his eyes away again, he grasped the sides of the tub for leverage and moved faster, letting his full weight bring him down hard again and again onto Ghetsis's cock even though each time he felt he might tear.

Ghetsis watched with composed lust as N impaled himself with growing fervor, quiet sounds beginning to escape his throat, pained at first but slowly turning more heated. He could tell that the boy was searching for the angle that would stimulate the place inside him so recently discovered to bring pleasure. Sure enough, after a few moments N's head snapped back with a small cry. Moaning pathetically, the young teen squirmed as he kept riding, eyes glazing over and legs reflexively trying to close around the sensations.

A smirk grew on the Sage's face as he took in this interesting sight. Seeing N writhe in agony and terror was delightful, but now his son was making embarrassed noises of arousal as his cock stiffened. The boy obviously still had little understanding of what was happening to him, but he was caught in the moment and lost to his own need.

It was perfect.

But then N faltered, stopped, and slumped against his chest, trembling and gasping for breath. "I.. I'm sorry.." He panted weakly. "I'm too tired.. I can't..." Clearly in distress and fearing punishment, N started to cry.

Sighing in exasperation, Ghetsis shoved N off of him. "Wretched boy. Can you not do anything right? If you were stronger you would have been spared much pain, but now you've irritated me. Turn around."

N did so, grasping the edge of the tub for support as Ghetsis lifted one of his legs and draped it over the side. Roughly grabbing his son's small hips, he thrust back inside and pounded into him without restraint. Sobbing, N clung to the cold marble and waited for it to end. There was no more pleasure at this angle, no comfort to shield him from the harsh reality of the blood staining the water. In these moments, N truly felt that he meant nothing to his father but what he was worth in pleasure and amusement.

'It's not true.' He told himself as pain made his head spin. 'It's not true.'

White-hot liquid surged through him, burning and making him feel sick, but he swallowed hard and forced back his body's automatic rejection. Feeling Ghetsis get out, N tried to compose himself, but was somewhat stuck in his painfully stiff position. Looking up, he saw Ghetsis dressed in a fresh bathrobe and walking out.

"Daddy!" He called without thinking.

Ghetsis glanced back at him darkly, and N blanched. After a few harrowing seconds however, the man left and shut the door behind him.

Letting out a shaky breath, N managed to pull his leg back into the tub and sank down to kneel at the bottom. Much of the water had splashed out, but he held onto the edge to make sure he would not fall beneath the surface. He was terrified of this water now turning cold, but too exhausted to get out. Feeling around the bottom, his hand found the plug and pulled it out. He watched the water drain away, and wondered absently where it was going.

When at last it was all gone, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Black POV<strong>

I said nothing for a while after N finished his account. My stomach was churning and my eyes burned, and I knew I could not let on that I was so affected by this or else N would feel guilty.

When at last I felt I could act naturally, I kissed the top of his head and got up.

"What are you..?" I heard him ask as I headed into the bathroom and began running water in the tub.

Coming back out, I scooped him in my arms again and brought him over to sit on the toilet seat.

"We're going to try this again." I said calmly, grabbing the bottle of bubblebath and adding a liberal amount.

"But.." His eyes focused on the rising water nervously.

"N." I took his chin in my hand and turned his head over to look at me. "I won't let you be afraid of this anymore. You remember we've been working on that?" Thanks to his father, N was afraid of many normal things, sex being but one of them, and I was determined to change that myself. And the best way to do that is by writing over those terrible memories and replacing them with good ones.

He nodded, but I could tell that he was still somewhat caught up in the flashback. I stroked his hair and cheeks gently, the way that always comforted him, and waited for the bath to fill up.

When at last I shut off the faucet, I climbed into the water and lay down before motioning for N to join me. Gradually I coaxed him in and pulled him down on top of me, his back to my chest. He was shivering, fingers tangling with mine for comfort, but he made no move to get out.

"It's alright." I crooned. "I'm not going to let you go under. That's never going to happen again. Just relax. Relax and let me love you. Let me remind you what real love feels like. I promised I would wash away all your fears, and this one is no different."

N whimpered softly, but I could feel him calming down. I stroked his skin, knowing all the right places to touch. After some minutes, he melted against me at last.

"Black.." He murmured. I knew that tone. I loved it. Now was the time.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted just enough to bring our bodies together even more closely. N tilted his hips back, and in one smooth motion I was back inside him. We both groaned, welcoming the sensation.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"So.. So good.. Black.."

"Good."

I took it very slowly, the way N loved it best, and soon enough this small room was filled with our low sighs and quiet moans as we leisurely moved together. N's long legs were now hanging over the sides, and my own were rather scrunched up, but the slight discomfort went unnoticed.

I opened my eyes when I heard N chuckle softly. "What?"

"These bubbles feel funny.." N pointed to the undulating pile of froth floating over our joined hips.

Smirking, I pushed them aside to uncover N's cock, shivering when I drew a keening sound from his lover simply by trailing the tip of my finger up the underside.

"D-don't tease.." N pleaded feverishly. "I need more.."

I hummed. "You're going to have to take care that yourself. As you can see, I'm kind of preoccupied with loving you elsewhere at the moment." To punctuate that coy statement, I took hold of N's slender hips and held them still as I ground myself deep inside of him.

N gasped, his back arching sharply. "I.. I can't.."

I kissed his neck. "But I want to see it, N. I want to see you touching yourself. Do it for me, hm..?"

Whining nervously, N's hands drifted down to timidly wrap around his cock. I groaned, even more turned on than I had expected to be. "Beautiful, N.." I murmured. "Keep going."

N writhed, embarrassed but lost in pleasure as I thrust faster, unable to help myself. The sight of him like this, the water, the knowledge that I was wiping the painful thoughts from his mind, it was all too much. Groaning, I buried myself up to the hilt and came, hearing him cry out my name as he followed.

We stayed like that for a long while, basking in afterglow until the cooling water could no longer be ignored. For the second time that night, I dried us off and carried N to bed, although this time we both fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet ANOTHER Harmoniashipping fic, because um.. I forget why I'm doing this. OH WELL.

Also this contains some Isshushipping because it's been too long since I wrote delicious hurt/comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Black's POV<strong>

N's concept of time, like many things about him, was unstable at best; no doubt a product of living his life inside a windowless room. His internal clock had suffered from so much disuse that it was a wonder it worked at all, though it was almost never on time.

It was sometimes a bit frustrating when I am dead tired and ready for sleep while N is wide awake and wanting attention, but in these morning moments where I can just lay and watch him sleep in peacefully, I can't bring myself to mind it at all.

Occasionally shifting and mumbling in his sleep, N's dreaming expression only made him look even more angelic in the morning light. Years of being sheltered from the elements had left him looking like some kind of perfect porcelain doll, and when he held still enough I could easily believe that he was one. Indulging myself, I reached out to touch him, the soft warmth of his face sliding easily beneath my fingertips.

But the tragic truth was that he had been "sheltered" in all the wrong ways. Though hard to see against his pale skin, I could easily feel the scars his thin body was literally covered with. Cuts, bites, even burns. Ghetsis has spared nothing in his quest to mark N as his own, all the while telling him that the torture was an important lesson required of a king and a hero.

Leaning down, I kissed N's cheek as my hand moved over his body, nude beneath the sheets. I traced the raised skin of his scars along the way, wondering for neither the first nor last time what he must have gone through. N had told me much, but his childish innocence made it difficult for him to relate to me what he still barely understood. I had had to be the one to put the word "rape" in his vocabulary, to explain to him the true evil and perversion of what had been done to him. It was not a pill he had an easy time swallowing.

I myself am still struggling to cope with the effects of his upbringing. To say it had twisted him in more ways than one would be putting it lightly. He would go into a sort of empty trance in the presence of shouting, even if it was not directed at him, as though he was closing himself up inside a shell. Once he no longer felt the need to hold up his obstinate "kingly" attitude towards me, N had become almost frustratingly submissive, unable to shake his habit of expecting violence and domination from the person he is closest to.

In a way I suppose N had replaced Ghetsis's role in his heart with me, which is understandable. The man who had controlled him with an iron fist for all his life was suddenly gone, and the lack of what I can imagine N feels was stability is frightening for him. It took quite some time for him to understand what it meant to be lovers, and that I was not another "master" who would lord over him. It was like walking on eggshells, but I had learned to become very gentle.

Scooting closer until I could slide my arm beneath his head, I took advantage of his sleep to examine the scars around his thighs. Some were small lines from something sharp, not very prominent, but numerous.

* * *

><p>N knelt naked between his father's legs, tending to the man's erection with a devotion which could almost be mistaken as an eager fervor. Small hands and an experienced mouth moved up and down the large member quickly, his panting breaths and the wet sucking of his lips the only sound in the bedroom.<p>

Ghetsis watched his son work, one hand stroking the child's hair and cheek encouragingly. N had been so willing to please these days, and it was a surprisingly nice reprieve from his usual hesitance and terrified stiffness. N's tongue rubbed the wet slit of Ghetsis's cock as he sucked to the best of his abilities. He glanced up at his father, obviously seeking approval as he leaned his head automatically into the unusually gentle touch on his face.

The Sage gave no indication that he was pleased or displeased with his son's performance, but the boy took his inaction as a good sign and doubled his efforts.

Ghetsis clenched his teeth against the moan building up in his throat. Finally N was becoming more capable in bed –or on the floor, or against the wall, or wherever Ghetsis felt would be a good enough place– and it was about time. He had been growing tired of his son serving no better use than a warm, screaming toy, no matter how pleasurable his tiny body always was. Perhaps anticipating Ghetsis's plan to find new ways to make their times together more interesting, N gradually began reciprocating –with much success.

N sighed, his light voice vibrating through the cock in his mouth. Ghetsis had to fight back the haze of pleasure it caused so he could analyze the tone of that sigh. Had it really sounded.. was it content? Blissful? In the next moment it did not matter, because N did it again and Ghetsis hissed as he came. Gripping the hair wound around his fingers, he yanked N's head back, though the boy kept his mouth open to catch what did not splatter his face and bangs.

Once he was able to think clearly again, Ghetsis opened his eyes and let go of N's hair. Still breathing heavily, the child wiped up what he could of the thick white liquid dripping from himself before licking it off his fingers. It was one of the "rules" that N must always swallow every drop.

As he observed the boy cleaning himself –disturbingly reminiscent of a grooming pokemon–, Ghetsis now noticed that N was going out of his way to hide himself, hunching over with one arm held between his legs. Raising an eyebrow as he understood, Ghetsis spoke.

"N." His son looked up quickly in fear at the blank tone. "Let me see."

Flushing, N looked away, but lifted his arm and parted his legs anyway. As he had expected, the boy's small cock stood erect.

"I'm sorry," N whispered. "I didn't mean.. You were touching me, and..."

Of course. Once N began to enter puberty, his body had developed the tendency to react to any gentility on his father's part. Usually at these times when Ghetsis was already done with him, he remedied the situation by making N sit beneath a frigid shower until his lips were blue, but at this moment he did not feel like going through the trouble, although N would probably do it himself if he was ordered to. Besides, if pleasure was the key to N's recent willingness, then discouraging it may not be the most profitable idea.

N chewed on his lower lip as he waited tearfully for the punishment he expected, eyes shut tight. He started with a small yelp when he felt Ghetsis's bare foot press lightly between his legs. Looking up in confusion, N failed to repress a shudder at the contact.

Ghetsis eyed him with mild condescension, briefly rubbing his foot against the boy's hardness. N gasped and arched up, his hips reflexively thrusting forward.

"Hurry up and finish it," Ghetsis muttered, although he felt more than a little smug seeing his prince in such a degrading situation. N stared at him for a moment, baffled by what he could only interpret as great kindness.

Tears of emotion trickled down his cheeks as he innocently began rocking himself into the sole of his father's foot, his unaccustomed movements lacking the grace he typically showed. Whimpering, N braced himself on his hands and knees as instinct took over.

Ghetsis picked up the glass of wine he had sitting on the bedside table, sipping the dark red liquid idly as he observed his son almost frantically grinding against his foot, a little too reminiscent of a pokemon in heat. He made a mental note to put more effort into countering this undesired result of letting pokemon raise the child with extra etiquette lessons. Honestly, he fucked the boy often enough, he should know how it's done.

N was wailing now, a very different tone from his usual agonized voice, and not at all unpleasant. His cheek rested against Ghetsis's knee, and through his gasps the occasional hushed moan of "Daddy!" could be caught. It quite amused Ghetsis how happy the child looked, enough that it could not just be written off as thankfulness that he was allowed this moment of pleasure.

Reaching out, Ghetsis lifted the boy's chin up with his finger. "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" N answered at once. "I– ah! I love..nn.. you! Daaaaddy!"

Downing the rest of the glass, Ghetsis grimaced at the feeling of wetness splashing over his foot as N screamed, his entire body convulsing. The moment it was over, the boy collapsed back between Ghetsis's legs, spent and exhausted.

Curling his lip, Ghetsis considered his options on how best to deal with this as N recovered. The boy was very slowly and carefully creeping closer, on edge and alert for any sign that he would be rejected. Ghetsis remained still and silent, and eventually N settled down to lay against his chest.

His patience snapped.

"Going to sleep, are you?" N stiffened as the silence was broken by his father's stony voice.

"I—" He did not get a chance to finish as Ghetsis pulled him upright by his hair.

"And you're just going to leave this mess? Filthy, uncouth runt, how dare you be so disrespectful."

"I'm sorry," N sobbed as Ghetsis shook him.

He shoved the boy towards his foot roughly. "_Clean it up_."

Sniffling, N shifted his legs out from under himself and began licking his father's foot clean. Ghetsis watched him for a moment, coming down into a much better mood as that small pink tongue diligently lapped up every bit of white he could find. His scarlet eye trailed down to the rather nice view of his son's backside and long, slender legs; twin expanses of flawless, milky skin. Perfection.

N flinched when he felt Ghetsis's hand slide up the back of his thigh, moving to cup one soft cheek and squeezing it firmly. Trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, N could not help but whimper as a thumb began teasing his entrance.

Ghetsis stroked his son's skin, admiring the perfect body that was his alone. His to touch, his to defile. And defiling N's perfection was a most pleasurable pastime. Addicting, really.

Turning his attention to the empty wineglass in his hand, Ghetsis considered its potential for a moment before breaking it easily against the bedside table. He smirked when he felt N jump at the noise and gave the boy's flesh another squeeze. The stem of the glass was still intact, but a sharp sliver of the cup remained. After twisting it in his fingers for a moment, pleased with how well his impromptu tool had turned out, Ghetsis lowered the edge down to the back of N's thigh and drew a small, shallow line of red.

N gasped in pain and twisted around to look, his eyes widening as they took in what had happened.

"Daddy..?" he whispered, at once a plea and a question, wondering if he had done something wrong again.

"Keep working," Ghetsis advised, lowering the glass back to his skin and cutting another line.

N's body shook as he started crying again, but he quickly returned to his task while trying to stifle his voice. Ghetsis held each quivering leg still as he cut again and again, fully enjoying the rush as pale skin leaked crimson. N seemed to have finished cleaning, and Ghetsis pulled him closer so as to reach him easier.

"_It hurts_," N sobbed, his face pressed against the blanket. "_Daddy please stop, it hurts_!"

"It's supposed to hurt, N." He sank the glass deeper into the boy's skin just to hear him wail. Gathering blood onto his fingers, Ghetsis smeared it over N's backside, enjoying the stark contrast of white and red. Feeling satisfied with the multitude of cuts along the backs of his son's thighs, he set aside the wineglass for a moment so he could push N's legs apart and pull him closer to straddle his lap.

N nearly screamed when felt Ghetsis's renewed hardness pressing against him. "Oh, no please don't..!" he begged.

"Get up," Ghetsis ordered mercilessly, jerking the boy's bony hips.

Unsteadily, N struggled to prop himself up on his hands as Ghetsis guided him onto his cock, giving the boy no time to adjust. N wailed as more blood ran down his thighs. He could barely stay balanced with Ghetsis thrusting into him so forcefully, and each time their skin slapped together, the wounds on his legs felt as though they were tearing. Clutching the blood-stained blanket, N clenched his jaw and rode through the pain, telling himself not for the first time that everything was alright. He could endure it so long as it made Daddy happy with him.

A hand gripped his hair while another pressed fingers past his teeth. N tasted the blood on them, but did not resist the silent order to lick them clean.

"With every mistake you make, you force me to ruin your perfection a little bit more," Ghetsis panted into N's ear as he pulled the boy back against his chest. Pressing his fingers against one of his son's wounds, he groaned softly at the way N tightened and screamed. Now with more fresh blood on his fingertips, he forced N's head back by his hair and carefully coated his small, soft lips with the dark vermilion. "You must always be perfect." Ghetsis regarded his son for a moment, taking in the effect of the scarlet. He whispered, almost to himself, "You look just like your mother."

N's eyes slid shut as he felt his father release inside him. He did not bother catching himself when he was left to fall forward onto the bed, and there he remained unmoving as Ghetsis got up to head into the shower. In the far back of his mind, he could not help but wonder why then, did Daddy enjoy making him imperfect so much?

* * *

><p>N did not like me paying any attention to his scars. He saw them as imperfections, eternal reminders of his "shortcomings" for which he had been so brutally punished. Nothing I said would convince him of any different. But I wanted to know, just how exactly each one was created and for what "reason". I had asked a few times, dared to inquire the origins of some the more horrific ones, like the small dots on his inner thighs left by the droplets of boiling water Ghetsis had dripped on him once when the man had decided to take his enjoyment of candle wax a step further, but I did not continue to. N always told me, but it was plain to see how much he struggled with reliving those memories. Some of these scars would forever remain a mystery to me.<p> 


End file.
